Season of Harvest
|type = Side quest |creatures = Bad Man (Dremora) |dlc = Base }} Season of Harvest is a quest available in . The Vestige entered a secluded grove near Daggerfall Harbor called Bad Man's Hallows. The people here are engaged in a festival honoring the Bad Man, an ancient harvest god. Quick Walkthrough #Collect two Apples #Collect two Grains #Place the Offerings #Watch the Ceremony #Talk to Curator Nicholas #Throw Dirt in the Fire #Search the Tunnels #Free Eveline Vette #Talk to Eveline Vette #Burn four Tendril Cluster ##Hint: Collect Shalk Glands #Talk to Eveline Vette ##Hint: Curator Nicholas could know how to defeat the Dremora posing as the Bad Man ##Hint: Curator Nicholas explained how to perform the ritual to draw the Dremora Lord from the tree. The shalk glands should be sacrificed directly. #Perform the Ritual #Defeat the Bad Man #Talk to Eveline Vette #Complete the quest Walkthrough Nicholas welcomes the Vestige to Bad Man's Hallows and the Harvest Festival. The Bad Man is one of the old gods. According to local tradition, appeasing him will ensure a good harvest. Superstitious nonsense, but an excellent excuse for a festival. To appease the Bad Man we gather baskets of fresh apples and bags of hearty grain, then we burn them on the sacrificial altar, in his honor. Then comes the feast. Gather a few apples and grain bags, then place the offerings on the altar. Then Curator Nicholas will perform a ritual, wait for him to finish it and then talk to him again. As a final step the Vestige must scatter dirt on the fire. According to the legend, Just as our crops feed on the soil of the Hallows, so too will the Bad Man feed. It's also a tradition, so humor us. Go over to the fire and throw dirt on it. The tunnels The sacrificial fire engulfed the Vestige who now finds themselves transported to a series of tunnels, probably under the tree. The tunnels are littered with scavengers and the dead. Fight the creatures while moving forward in through the tunnel system until they find a woman trapped by the living roots. She pleads to be freed and promise to explain everything as soon as she is free. She killed a shalk before the roots grabbed her, go and cut out its fire gland, then use it to burn away these roots. Hurry over and cut the gland out of the shalk, then return and burn the roots and free Eveline. Thanks for coming along, she says, we have a lot of work to do. That was no Harvest Festival, those people are Daedra worshippers, and we're in terrible danger. We need to get out of these tunnels. We are directly under the tree, but it's not a tree. It's a minor Dremora lord. The tree's roots are the key, he channels dark energy through them to keep this pocket Oblivion from collapsing upon itself. Destroying the roots will hurt him. Using shalk glands to burn the roots in these caverns will weaken him. She'll be working on an escape while the Vestige burn the roots. Follow the markers to the tendril clusters that needs to be burned, if short on shalk glands there are few shalks to kill around in the tunnels. In one of the chambers a Bosmer named Finvir can be found. Help him find the ceremonial gems he needs while burning the roots. Return to Eveline when the burning has been done, she'll be waiting for the good news. By burning the roots, we've got the Bad Man's attention, he's angry and now we need to fight him. Take these shalk glands, we need to find a way to feed them directly to the Dremora. Let her know what the Curator Nicholas said about the offerings on the altar. She is surprised that he is alive, that traitor. He was part of their circle, if he's alive he made a deal with the Dremora. The altar may be the answer, the Vestige needs to get back to the glen. Go through the portal back to Glenumbra. Back in the glen It's a total devastation in the glen, everyone seems to have died but Nicholas, he is sitting down against a tree, injured. Go over and talk to him to find out what happened. The Bad Man's anger came after the Vestige were consumed in the flame. He became enraged and turned on us, rained death upon the grove. It was consumed in fire. What happened down there he asks. Explain to him about the shalk glands and burning of the roots and he says that this of course can be the only way to defeat him. Burn those glands at the altar, he'll be forced to consume them and they'll burn him from the inside out. Hurry, it's our only chance! Run over to the altar and place the shalk glands, then wait for the Dremora to appear. Fight him and defeat him, then return to Eveline who has come back from the tunnels. She felt a shift in the planes, is it done? We should leave this place now, with the Daedra banished the glen will collapse in upon itself. Thanks for all the help and she does hope the Vestige will have the good taste to not mention her involvement in all this. Reward *91–377 Updates *Update 1: Fixed an issue that could cause grouped players who were not on the correct quest step to have to fight their way back to the beginning of the area instead of being transported back to the start by Eveline Vette.Update 1 Patch Notes Gallery Season of HarvestDremora.png|The Dremora Lord Bad Man's HallowsAftermath.png|Aftermath fr:Le temps des récoltes ru:Сезон сбора урожая Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests